Die Diva in dir
|Nächste= }} Die Diva in dir ist die dreizehnte Episode der vierten Staffel von Glee. Kurt ist von Rachels Diva-Gehabe seit ihrem Sieg beim Wintershowcase genervt und befürchtet, dass sie sich auseinander leben, weshalb er sie zum Midnight Madness, eine Art Diva-Off, herausfordert. Um den New Directions die richtige Einstellung für die Regionals zu bringen, macht Finn "Diva" zur Wochenaufgabe und holt sich dafür Emma als Assistentin. Nachdem sie von Brittanys Beziehung mit Sam erfahren hat, stattet Santana dem Glee Club einen Besuch ab und trifft eine Entscheidung bezüglich ihrer Zukunft. Als Finn bemerkt, dass Emma aufgrund ihrer bevorstehenden Hochzeit mit Will alles zu viel wird, versucht er sie zu beruhigen, was aber ungewollte Folgen nach sich zieht. Handlung thumb|left|Kurt ist von Rachels Verhalten genervtDie Episode beginnt damit, dass sich Rachel, zum Leidwesen von Kurt, an der NYADA aufführt wie eine Diva. Kurt ist genervt von Rachels Gehabe und von ihrem Freund, Brody, der in der Wohnung gerne nackt rumläuft oder das Badezimmer schmutzig hinterlässt. Er entscheidet, dass er Rachel wieder in die richtige Bahn zurücklenken muss. thumb|Finn sucht Rat bei EmmaIn Lima kämpft Emma mit den Vorbereitungen für ihre Hochzeit mit Will die in der folgenden Woche stattfinden soll. Will ist noch immer im Kongress damit beschäftigt sich für die Künste an Schulen einzusetzen. Finn sitzt mit Emma zusammen und fragt sie, wie es mit der Hochzeit vorangeht, worauf sie ihm sagt, dass Will die Flitterwochen nach Costa Rica machen will, aber sie selber eine Reise an den Äquator nicht befürwortet. Er erzählt ihr auch, dass er keine Idee für die Regionals hat, jetzt wo sie das Geld zusammenhaben. Emma rät ihm die Kids in einen Wettstreit zu verwickeln, so wie Will es damals bei ihnen getan hat. thumb|left|Die DivenIn der nächsten Glee Stunde berichten Finn und Emma, dass die Wochenaufgabe daraus besteht, dass die Kids ihre innere Diva finden müssen, ihre innere Stärke und Sicherheit. Die Mitglieder sind ziemlich aufgeregt, wobei Wade derjenige ist, der behauptet die einzige Diva im Club zusein aber auch Tina, Marley und Blaine wollen sich dem entgegen stellen, Brittany mischt sich auch mit ein und es endet in einer Performance zu Diva. thumb|Kurt fordert Rachel herausIn New York diskutieren Kurt und Rachel, nachdem Kurt rausplatzte, dass er von ihrem Verhalten genervt ist. Rachel nimmt die Herausforderung zu einem Diva-Off an, wobei Kurt ihr aber auch gleich erzählt, dass er damals im zweiten Jahr bei Defying Gravity nicht alles gegeben hat und sie gewinnen ließ. Rachel kann das nicht glauben, da es ihr erster großer Sieg war und dadurch mehr Selbstbewusst erlangt hat. thumb|left|Santana und ElaineAn der McKinley bedankt sich Blaine bei Tina, da diese ihm etwas gegen die Erkältung gegeben hat. Er erzählt ihr, dass er für die Wochenaufgabe den Song Don't Stop Me Now singen will, zusammen mit einer Klavierbegleitung. Am Ende klatschen alle, bis Finn die Gruppe unterbricht. Finn und Emma stellen eine alt bekannte Diva des Clubs vor, woraufhin Santana mit den Cardinals den Musikraum betritt, und Nutbush City Limits performt. Brittany freut sich am meisten über ihre Rückkehr und fragt sie, warum sie ihr nicht erzählt hat, dass sie zurück nach Lima kommt. Doch Santana antwortet darauf nicht und stellt ihr, in diesem Zusammenhang, auch gleich ihre neue feste ''Freundin Elaine vor und küsst diese, nur um Brittany eifersüchtig zumachen. thumb|Kurt lässt sich nichts gefallenIn der NYADA unterhält sich Rachel mit Brody, der ihr erklärt, um was es bei "Midnight Madness" handelt. Derjenige der gewinnt hat alles und der Verlierer ist in der NYADA unten durch. Es kommen zwei Freunde von Rachel hinzu, die ihr sagen, dass sie Kurt sowieso schlägt und dass sie ihn eigentlich ziemlich lächerlich finden. Kurt bekommt die letzten Sätze mit, aber auch wie Rachel ihren Freund verteidigt und weist ihre Freunde zurecht. thumb|left|Emma hilft FinnFinn sucht Emma auf, um mit ihr darüber zu reden, dass Brody bei Rachel eingezogen ist. Sie gibt ihm den Rat, mit jemandem auszugehen und bittet ihn wiederum um Hilfe, ihr bei den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen zu helfen. Daraufhin schlägt er vor, anstatt blaue, weiße Blumen zu nehmen, da sie für Reinheit stehen, genau wie Emma selbst. thumb|Sam sagt Santana, dass sie Brittany gehen lassen sollSantana und Sam treffen sich im Auditorium wo sie das Lied ''Make No Mistake (She's Mine) singen mit welchem sie um Brittany kämpfen. Diese beobachtet die beiden dabei aus sicherer Entfernung. Danach meint Sam, dass Santana Brittany gehen lassen soll, worauf diese "niemals" erwidert. thumb|left|Tina gesteht Blaine ihre GefühleBlaine und Tina sprechen vor den Schließfächern darüber, dass Tina meint, dass sie die Diva Woche sowieso nicht gewinnen kann. Blaine sagt ihr, dass sie am Nachmittag zu ihm nach Hause kommen soll, um zusammen den perfekten Song zu suchen. Bei Blaine zuhause suchen die beiden nach einem Song der größten Diven (Cher, Madonna, Aretha Franklin) wobei Blaine einschläft. Tina sagt ihm, was sie für ihn fühlt, bemerkt aber, dass er eigentlich schläft. Sie cremt in mit einer Erkältungscreme ein und legt traurig ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und weint. In einem Klassenraum, um Mitternacht, eröffnet Brody den "Midnight Madness", in der Rachel und Kurt gegeneinander antreten, indem sie den Song Bring Him Home singen. Entschieden wird es durch die Mehrheit. Der Sieger ist Kurt. Sue macht Santana das Angebot ihre Cheerios zu übernehmen, denn wenn Finn Will ersetzten kann, soll Santana auch die Möglichkeit haben. thumb|Hung UpTina konfrontiert Blaine damit, dass er sich nicht um sie schert, obwohl sie sich die ganze Woche um ihn gekümmert hat, als er krank war. Sie meint, dass eine echte Diva so was nicht macht und fängt an Hung Up zu singen. Die Performance geht auf dem Schulhof weiter und alle sind begeistert von Tina. thumb|left|Kurt will Rachel aufheiternAn der NYADA ist Kurt wegen seines Sieges beim Midnight Madness zwiegespalten, da er den Song in- und auswending kannte. Adam muntert ihn auf, dass er gewonnen hat, weil er ein fantastischer Sänger ist. Anschließend werden die beiden von Rachels Freunden aufgesucht, die Kurt einladen, etwas mit ihnen zu unternehmen. Kurt lehnt jedoch ab und weist sie erneut in ihre Schranken. Nachdem er Rachel entdeckt hat, entschuldigt er sich bei Adam und geht zu ihr, um sie dazu zu überreden, sich als Fanny Brice in "Funny Girl" zu bewerben, doch Rachel lehnt, immer noch niedergeschlagen wegen ihrer Niederlage, ab. thumb|Tina gewinnt die Diva-WocheFinn und Emma überreichen Tina den Preis für die Wochenaufgabe, da sie es war, welche das wirkliche Diva-sein verstanden hat. Danach überreicht Blaine Tina eine Schokoladenrose und bittet sie um Verzeihung. Er fragt sie, ob sie seine Begleitung auf Emmas und Wills Hochzeit sein möchte, was sie glücklich bejaht. thumb|left|Kurt und Rachel vertragen sich wiederKurt sagt einer immer noch depremierten Rachel, dass er ihnen Plätze für Funny Girl besorgt hat und versichert ihr, dass sein Sieg beim "Midnight Madness" nichts zu bedeuten hat, außer, dass sie jetzt quitt sind. Des Weiteren ändert es nicht die Tatsache, dass Funny Girl ihr Lieblingsmusical ist und das man so eine Gelegenheit nur einmal im Leben hat. Als er meint, dass sie für die Rolle geboren wurde, berichtet Rachel ihm von ihrer Angst, noch mehr zur Diva zu werden, wenn sie die Rolle bekommt, doch Kurt muntert sie auf, dass sie eine Diva ist und ein wahrer Albtraum war, sie diese jedoch nicht ist, weil sie ein Original ist. Er erklärt ihr, dass sie talentiert und ehrgezeig ist und keiner das kann, was sie kann und dies genau das ist, was eine Diva ausmacht. Die beiden umarmen sich und Rachel meint, dass sie es hasst mit Kurt zu streiten, worauf dieser antwortet, dass es die Freundschaft frisch hält. thumb|Emma und Finn sind nach dem Kuss geschocktEmma ist am Verzweifeln mit ihren Vorbereitungen, da sie nicht will, dass es so endet, wie ihre Ehe mit Carl und sie alles richtig machen will. Sie schmeißt dabei alle ihre Bemühungen, die sie bis dahin schon gemacht hat, in den Müll und Finn will sie beruhigen, was in einem Kuss endet und sie beide schockiert. thumb|left|Santana und Brittany sprechen sich ausIm Auditorium konfrontiert Brittany Santana damit, dass diese wegen Elaine gelogen hat. Sie sagt ihr, dass sie weiß, dass die beiden kein Paar sind und Santana sie mit Rubbelkarten und einem T-Shirt bezahlt hat. Santana entschuldigt sich bei ihr und sagt ihr, dass sie ein Genie ist. Angeregt von dem Gespräch mit Brittany fängt Santana an Girl On Fire zu singen, dabei verlässt sie Lima und geht nach New York. Am Ende sieht man, wie Santana in Rachel und Kurts Appartment kommt. Kurt fragt sie, was sie hier macht und sie antwortet: "Einziehen!". Verwendete Musik *'Diva' von Beyoncé, gesungen von Blaine Anderson und New Directions-Mädchen *'Don't Stop Me Now' von Queen, gesungen von Blaine Anderson mit New Directions *'Nutbush City Limits' von Ike and Tina Turner, gesungen von Santana Lopez mit Cardinals *'Make No Mistake (She's Mine)' von Barbra Streisand und Kim Carnes, gesungen von Sam Evans und Santana Lopez *'Bring Him Home' aus Les Misérables '', gesungen von Rachel Berry und Kurt Hummel *'Hung Up' von ''Madonna, gesungen von Tina Cohen-Chang *'Girl On Fire' von Alicia Keys, gesungen von Santana Lopez Herausgeschnittene Songs *'Dancing On My Own' von Robyn, gesungen von Brittany Pierce Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Jayma Mays' als Emma Pillsbury *'Alex Newell' als Wade Adams *'Dean Geyer' als Brody Weston *'Melissa Benoist' als Marley Rose *'Jacob Artist' als Jake Puckerman *'Becca Tobin' als Kitty Wilde *'Blake Jenner' als Ryder Lynn *'Oliver Kieran-Jones' als Adam Crawford *'Kayla Kalbfleisch' als Elaine *'Patrick Stafford' als Schmeichler #1 *'J.D. Phillips' als Schmeicher #2 (Bernard) Abwesende Hauptdarsteleller *'Matthew Morrison' als Will Schuester *'Amber Riley' als Mercedes Jones *'Mark Salling' als Noah Puckerman *'Harry Shum Jr.' als Mike Chang Trivia *Die Episode hatte 6.03 Millionen Zuschauer in Amerika. *Die Szene von Santanas Ankunft in New York, ähnelt der von Rachel aus Zukunft voraus. Beide kommen aus dem Bahnhof, betrachten ihre neue Umgebung mit Bewunderung und tragen jeweils einen Mantel und ein Barett ala Mary Tyler Moore. *Die Episode ist ein Tribut an Künsterlinnen, die als "Diven" bekannt sind. Des Weiteren gab Ryan Murphy auf Twitter bekannt, dass sie ebenso ein Tribut an die "Diva Woche" an Beyoncé ist, die eine der Künsterlinnen ist, die in der Episode gehuldigt wurden. *Das ist das zweite Mal, dass ein Diva-Off in der dreizehnten Episode der Serie stattfindet. Das erste Mal war in Das Comeback der Teufelin, wo Mercedes und Rachel ihr Diva-Off ausgetragen haben. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S4